The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors associated with vehicle structures and, more particularly, to such connectors having a connection to a towed vehicle.
People who routinely tow trailers with trucks know how difficult it is to protect the electrical wiring connecting the two vehicles. Often, if not attended to frequently, wiring will hang down and drag on the roadway. Sometimes, animals will chew through wiring. Prolonged exposure to sunlight will cause electrical insulation to crack, exposing wiring to the weather. All can lead to electrical circuit breaks and hazardous driving conditions with some or all of the running and signaling lights of a trailer being deenergized.
Some have proposed reels to keep wiring stowed in a safe and secure manner on land vehicles. Generally, the known reels have been complex and costly in their construction. For this reason, they have not seen either widespread consumer acceptance or commercial success.
In light of the problems associated with the known reels of storing electrical wiring on a land vehicle, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cable retracting device of uncomplicated construction and minimal cost that that conveniently stores excess wiring extending between a towing vehicle and a trailer. The device is virtually impervious to animals, such as squirrels that like to chew on wiring, and to the weather that can degrade wiring over time.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cable retracting device of the type described that can be universally mounted on towed vehicles or trailers of different sizes. Mounting and using the device can be accomplished with a minimum of instruction and tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable retracting device that freely extends and retracts wiring to compensate for changing roadway conditions like turns and hills. Thus, while using the device, there is never any slack in an electrical cable connecting a towing vehicle to a trailer.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a cable retracting device that carries excess electrical cable so that the device can couple towing vehicles and trailers of virtually any type. So, by way of example only, the device can be used in conjunction with: recreational vehicles, tractor trailers, boat trailers, livestock trailers, and cargo trailers.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a cable retracting device for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction and dependable in use.
Briefly, the cable retracting device in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a housing with an interior space bounded by at least one side wall. A spindle projects into the interior space from the side wall and rotatably supports a spool. A number of electrically conductive rings are affixed to the side wall and are concentrically arranged around the spindle. An electrical lead is connected to each of the rings and extends from the housing. A number of electrical contacts protrude from one side of the spool and slidably engage the conductive rings. Another number of electrical leads is wound about the spool, each of which is also connected at one end thereof to a respective one of the contacts. The spool-carried leads have another end extending from the housing that can be selectively pulled from the spool. A coiled spring, connected to the spool, rewinds the leads on the spool in the event that they are unwound.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.